Son assistant
by Perle de pluie
Summary: La guerre est terminée depuis quelques années maintenant et Draco Malfoy est devenu un avocamage renommé. Dans l'intimité de son bureau, il se laisse aller à ses pulsions et à ses envies avec son assistant qui est plus qu'heureux de répondre à ses ordres. WARNING : PWP, Porno, Slash DM/HP (Dom!Draco, Sub!Harry - BDSM)


**Titre** : Son assistant

 **Disclamer** : Tout est à J. K. Rowling… Sauf l'histoire de ma fic… ^^

 **Pairing** : DM/HP

 **Raiting** : MA

Résumé : La guerre est terminée depuis quelques années maintenant et Draco Malfoy est devenu un avocamage renommé. Dans l'intimité de son bureau, il se laisse aller à ses pulsions et à ses envies avec son assistant qui est plus qu'heureux de répondre à ses ordres. WARNING : PWP, Porno, Slash DM/HP (Dom!Draco, Sub!Harry - BDSM).

 **Avertissement** : Relations homosexuelles, PWP, Porno et BDSM.

Enjoy : )

 **WARNING : Ceci est du porno BDSM. Réservé à un public averti**

.

* * *

.

Son assistant.

.

Dix heures venait de sonner et Draco soupira en se laissant aller en arrière dans son fauteuil. Il travaillait depuis plus de deux heures et pas une fois, il n'avait relevé les yeux de ses dossiers qui jonchaient sur son bureau. Il avait bien mérité une pause. Il aurait pu décider d'aller prendre un café ou de demander à son assistant de lui en apporter un – ou un thé, peu importait – mais il avait d'autres idées en tête. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus fun qu'un simple café.

Se redressant sur son siège, il tendit la main jusqu'à sa baguette et lança un patronus.

\- Dis à mon assistant de me rejoindre dans mon bureau, dit-il d'une voix grave à la petite boule argentée qui flottait dans les airs.

Après un léger coup de baguette la sphère se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau et glissa dessous en silence. Draco sourit, lubrique, sachant ce qui allait se passer. Il garda les yeux fixés sur le battant de bois qui n'allait pas tarder à s'ouvrir sur son sexy assistant qui répondait au moindre de ses plaisirs. C'était réjouissant de savoir qu'au travail, il pourrait retrouver le plaisir qu'il connaissait à l'abri de sa chambre. C'était plus excitant, plus… jouissif.

Un petit coup à la porte annonça l'arrivé de son assistant. Il l'autorisa à entrer d'une voix forte et ferme et son souffle se coupa quand la silhouette tant chérie se dessina devant ses yeux.

\- Vous m'avez appelé, monsieur ? demanda l'homme brun, soumis.

\- Ferme la porte et viens ici.

L'homme acquiesça et s'empressa de refermer le battant derrière lui et un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage fin alors qu'il s'avançait félinement vers lui. Lorsque Draco était devenu un avocamage renommé, il s'était résigné à trouver un assistant qui l'aiderait dans les tâches ingrates – prendre ses rendez-vous, ses messages, renvoyer les visiteurs indésirables, lui apporter le café. Draco eut un sourire blasé. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour, baiser avec son assistant. Ce n'était pas dans ses intentions, il ne voulait pas être radié des avocamages pour harcèlement sexuelle.

Il avait dans un premier temps, cherché un ou une assistante peu attirante pour ne pas être tenté – il était en couple depuis deux ans, à cette époque, et relativement heureux en ménage, assez pour ne pas risquer de tout gâcher en cédant à des pulsions primaires qui pourraient lui valoir bien plus que son couple. Mais tous les candidats avaient été évincés par une seule et unique personne : Harry Potter. Draco n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'engager, et depuis tout ce temps, ils travaillaient ensembles – et bien plus encore.

Harry n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. Il était toujours aussi petit, ne dépassant pas le mètre soixante-dix, et son corps était resté mince, bien que finalement musclé par les heures de Quidditch qu'il pratiquait à Poudlard. Ses yeux étaient toujours autant incroyablement vert – ce vert ardent qui envoyait une flamme de désir dans les reins de Draco – , ses lèvres étaient pleines et sa peau, aussi parfaite que de la porcelaine de chine.

Aujourd'hui, Harry portait une simple chemise blanche, un pantalon bleu foncé en coupe droite que Draco _a-do-rait_ pour une _seule_ raison. Le blond se lécha les lèvres en imaginant ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire à son assistant avec ce pantalon : sa journée allait être très intéressante.

Un collier en cuir encerclait son cou fin et pâle, et Draco eut envie de l'attraper violemment pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Draco poussa sur ses jambes, repoussant le fauteuil loin de son bureau et se tourna vers Harry, qui appuyait élégamment contre le bureau en bois, attendait la suite avec une impatience qui faisait briller ses yeux extraordinaires.

Il se massa l'entrejambe à travers le pantalon du costume qu'il portait, sans arrêter de fixer son assistant. Merlin, engager Harry Potter avait été la plus brillante idée qu'il avait eu.

\- Suce-moi.

Harry ne dit rien, ne parlementa pas. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il s'excitait des ordres que Draco pouvait lui donner. Il obéissait, parce qu'il savait que jamais son maître ne lui ferait vraiment du mal et qu'il n'était complet que lorsqu'il donnait du plaisir à son maître. Il savait qu'il était la propriété de son maître. S'il l'appelait, il accourait. S'il lui disait de rester à ses pieds tel un chien, il s'agenouillait et posait sa tempe contre sa cuisse ferme. S'il lui susurrait de rester immobile pendant des heures, Harry se figeait – hésitant même à respirer pour ne pas contrarier son maître. Simplement parce qu'il savait qui était le maître et ce qui il était, lui. Un soumis. Un homme qui avait besoin de la présence forte d'un autre, de sa protection, de ses ordres froids et durs, de son plaisir. Harry n'était heureux que lorsque son maître était heureux.

Draco avait été étonné de découvrir qu'Harry Potter – le grand et puissant héros du monde sorcier, le Sauveur, le Survivant – avait ça au fond de lui. Ce petit truc qui le faisait aimer être un peu malmené pendant l'acte ou qui lui faisait obéir aveuglément à ses ordres. Draco avait même eu peur que cela ne soit dû à ses années de maltraitances chez ses moldus : c'était pour cela qu'il avait mis en place le collier. Sans le collier de cuir – que Draco était le seul à pouvoir mettre ou à enlever – il était simplement le Harry Potter que tout le monde connaissait. Avec, le Sauveur Harry Potter se transformait en Harry le soumis – propriété privé de Maître Draco.

L'ex-Serpentard n'avait pas pensé que le collier allait être obligatoire pour Harry, il avait pensé qu'ils pourraient se contenter de mettre en place des règles qui obligeraient Harry à se rendre dans une pièce particulière quand il avait besoin d'être puni – et de se mettre d'accord quand ils voudraient faire des scènes. Mais Harry avait eu besoin de plus. Beaucoup plus. Le collier avait été un bon compromis, même si Harry suppliait pour ne pas trop l'enlever. Ça ne dérangeait pas Draco qui aimait être le Dominant d'Harry – le guidant, l'aidant, le calmant et le protégeant.

Doucement, Harry se laissa tomber à genoux entre les jambes écartées de Draco. Le brun garda les yeux baissés, totalement soumis, en ouvrant la braguette de son pantalon de costume. Il le fit délicatement parce qu'il savait que son maître ne portait jamais de sous vêtements à son travail pour pouvoir plus facilement le baiser, si l'envie lui en prenait. Le bout de ses doigts caressa le sexe à demi-dur et il retint un sourire quand Draco frissonna légèrement.

Assis sur son fauteuil confortable, Draco ne tressaillit pas quand son assistant avala totalement sa virilité. Il n'eut qu'un bref grognement quand son gland toucha le fond de la gorge d'Harry. Il restait maître de ses réactions en toutes circonstances. Il n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle. Jamais. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, il avait d'innombrables orgasmes, il voyait sans cesse les étoiles mais il ne criait jamais comme certain pouvait le faire, il n'extériorisait jamais son plaisir sauf par quelques « putain » qu'il laissait s'échapper par moment. Non, il préférait rester maître de ses réactions pour qu'Harry puisse voir qu'il pouvait compter sur lui en toutes circonstances. Par contre, il prenait son pied à entendre son soumis crier son plaisir – bien que parfois, il lui ordonnait de garder le silence : pour le forger, pour lui donner les limites qu'il avait constamment besoin.

\- C'est ça, Harry, continue, commanda-t-il.

L'homme à genoux, les yeux toujours baissés, commença à aller-venir, sa bouche formant un chaud cocon autour de sa virilité maintenant parfaitement excité. Draco passa gentiment sa main dans les cheveux bruns en bataille et la caresse parut donner des ailes à Harry qui accéléra le rythme.

La respiration de l'avocamage devint plus difficile au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Harry devait avoir mal aux genoux mais jamais de la vie, son soumis se serait arrêter. Il avait supporté beaucoup plus pour le plaisir de son maître. Draco grogna un peu et donna un coup de rein, son sexe glissant contre les lèvres d'Harry qui subi, sans rien dire.

Draco attrapa à deux mains la tête brune, la maintenant en place et enfonça violemment sa bite dans la bouche accueillante. Puis il le maintint en gorge profonde, un long moment. Très long moment puisqu'Harry finit par avoir un haut le cœur autour de sa queue et Draco sentit sur son gland la chaleur de la bile qui venait de remonter le long de sa gorge. Le blond le garda encore un peu, pour finalement le relâcher lorsque deux autres haut-le-cœur secoua son corps.

Il tira sur les cheveux bruns jusqu'à ce que son visage soit relevé vers lui. Harry était magnifique comme ça. A genoux, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges, les yeux baissés brillants de larmes, les lèvres ravagées, son menton dégoulinant de salive.

\- Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il en tirant un peu plus sur ses cheveux bruns.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui et Draco sourit. Les deux émeraudes brillaient d'un désir et d'un plaisir retenu alors que des larmes s'agglutinaient aux bords de ses paupières.

\- Ma jolie petite pute, susurra Draco, caressant sa lèvre inférieure de la pulpe de son pousse.

Harry attrapa adroitement le doigt dans sa bouche et fit jouer sa langue autour de lui, faisant briller les yeux de Draco de convoitise. Harry suça son pouce avec application, lui montrant ce qu'il voulait faire avec son sexe. Il voulait tellement recevoir dans sa bouche, ce grand sexe qui le comblait que Draco ne put que sourire.

Il enleva délicatement son pouce, appréciant le gémissement pathétique qui s'échappa d'Harry quand sa bouche fut vide. Harry aimait avoir la bouche remplie, tellement que Draco pouvait parfois lui donner un gode uniquement pour qu'il le suce pendant qu'il était besogné comme la pire des putains d'Amsterdam. Harry adorait faire tourner sa langue autour d'un large sexe – vrai ou faux – qui lui démontait les mâchoires. Cependant, Draco ne l'autorisait pas souvent parce qu'il aimait _vraiment beaucoup_ entendre les cris d'Harry quand il le sodomisait avec violence.

\- Allez, _pet_ , reviens me sucer. Maintenant.

Le jeune brun se précipita en avant et engloutit la virilité palpitante de son maître, s'étouffant presque. Draco lui donna une claque sur l'arrière de sa tête ce qui fit reculer Harry, les mains derrière le dos, les yeux baissés et les épaules voutées.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit de me bouffer la queue, dit-il vulgairement relativement énervé contre son soumis. Suce-moi, _pet,_ et fais le bien, sinon je serai obligé de te punir. Tu sais ce que ça signifie, Harry ?

Le soumis hocha la tête, sans quitter sa position. Draco voyait bien qu'il était triste d'avoir déçu son maître. Pendant toutes ses années en tant que soumis, Harry n'avait que peu de fois déçu Draco. Il était le parfait soumis mais parfois, il y mettait trop d'enthousiasme et rien de bon n'en ressortait. Sinon, il répondait à tous ses ordres à la perfection, trop quelques fois. Parfois, Draco se demandait si Harry ne serait pas plus heureux avec un Dom qui ferait de lui son esclave. Draco n'avait jamais ne serait-ce un instant pensé à prendre un esclave – il avait sût rapidement qu'il ne serait heureux qu'avec un soumis à ses côtés. Mais un esclave ?

Peut-être qu'il devrait en parler avec Maître Jeremy. L'homme était un sorcier Français qui, expatrié à Londres, avait ouvert un club BDSM. Au club, le Maître était accompagné de deux soumis – une fille, _Lilas_ , et un garçon que tout le monde appelait _Puppy_ – mais Draco savait qu'ils ne vivaient pas chez Jeremy et que ce dernier ne les appelait que de temps en temps. Il pouvait aussi les prêter à certains Maîtres auxquels il avait confiance. Néanmoins, Draco avait appris que Jeremy avait un esclave chez lui. Un jeune homme qu'il gardait jalousement caché. Ils formaient tous les deux un couple – certes atypique, mais un couple quand même. Peut-être que Maître Jeremy pourrait lui en dire plus sur les liens entre un Maître et un esclave.

Ce que Draco voulait, c'était uniquement le bien être d'Harry.

\- Dis-moi, Harry. Dis-moi ce que tu risques si tu ne le fais pas bien.

Le soumis frissonna et quand il parla, sa voix était rauque et un peu brisée. Comme s'il avait peur que Draco le renvoie s'il ne répondait pas bien à ses ordres. Draco ne lui enlèverait jamais son statut de soumis, il ne le renverrait jamais – Harry était à lui et le serait toujours – mais il le punirait.

\- Je… Je serais puni…

\- Oui, acquiesça Draco en regardant attentivement la forme prostrée de son assistant. Comment ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas.

La langue de Draco claqua, désapprobatrice. Harry sembla se recroquevillé sur lui-même. Draco tendit la jambe droite et Harry s'empressa de poser son front contre la chaussure cirée de son Maître. C'était une position qu'ils ne prenaient pas souvent, mais Harry semblait sur le point de défaillir sous le poids de la défaite et c'était la seule manière que Draco avait réussi à trouver pour qu'Harry ressente sa présence sans pour autant oublié la place qui lui revenait de droit, à savoir à ses pieds.

\- Je te poserais une cage de chasteté pendant dix jours. Et…

Harry tressaillit et sembla essayé de se rapprocher de la présence de Draco, comme pour se prouver que son maître n'allait pas l'abandonner. Draco serra les dents. Cette réaction, il la savait due aux tuteurs d'Harry qui l'avait toujours détesté. Depuis, il avait peur qu'on puisse juste l'abandonner, lui qui avait tellement du mal à donner son amour.

\- Et tu me regarderas baiser _Puppy_.

Harry appuya plus fortement son front contre la chaussure vernie et en voyant le dos tendu, Draco sût qu'Harry retenait ses pleurs. _Bonne petite chose_ , pensa-t-il avec tendresse. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, sauf sous les coups de son fouet ou sous les claques de ses mains.

\- Alors, _pet_ , je ne me le répéterai pas. Suce-moi et fais le bien.

Toujours prosterné, Harry hocha la tête avant d'embrasser avec dévotion la chaussure qui soutenait son front. Il se releva doucement et s'avança plus lentement avant d'appuyer ses mains sur le haut de ses cuisses et de se pencher jusqu'à ce que son souffle chaud effleure son sexe, toujours excité. Il sortit ensuite sa langue et du bout, lécha toute la longueur avec une lenteur extrême. Toujours aussi délicatement, il aspira le gland entre ses lèvres, sans jamais utiliser les mains. Il le suçota un temps, y ajoutant parfois la langue. C'était tellement bon que Draco sentit la sueur perler sur ses tempes.

Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'Harry ne l'avait pas torturé de la sorte, lui qui était toujours désireux de respecter tous ses désirs à la lettre. Et pourtant, même maintenant Harry ne contredisait pas vraiment ses ordres : il le suçait bien. Vraiment, vraiment très bien. C'était même plus que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais espéré.

\- Tu es doué, murmura Draco. Une vraie bouche à queue, ajouta-t-il tout aussi doucement en caressant le contour de la mâchoire crispée qui s'ouvrait à l'extrême pour glisser petit à petit la longueur totalement de sa verge engorgée de sang.

D'une pression derrière le crâne, le blond rapprocha son soumis de son entrejambe, ne pouvant s'empêcher de reprendre le contrôle de leur étreinte. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, sentant la jouissance monter dans son corps.

\- Plus vite, ordonna-t-il fermement.

Harry répondit par un gémissement désespéré et ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses cuisses alors qu'il y mit plus d'ardeur, plus de vitesse et plus de force dans sa fellation. Draco sentit ses doigts de pieds se recroqueviller dans ses chaussures vernies et sa queue tressauta dans la bouche d'Harry.

\- Je viens, Harry, dit-il la mâchoire serrée. Je vais jouir dans ta bouche, _pet_ , et tu as intérêt à tout avaler.

Il y avait un avertissement dans sa voix qui fit baisser les yeux d'Harry. Le jeune soumis prit grand soin de garder le bout de la verge dans sa bouche pour être certain de ne rien manquer à la semence de son maître. Parfois, Draco aimait se finir sur sa bouche ou sur son torse mais Harry savait que le « tout avaler » signifiait _vraiment_ tout avaler. Si une goutte glissait de sa bouche, Harry serait puni.

\- Putain, siffla Draco en maintenant sa tête bien en place pour l'empêcher de se soustraire à sa jouissance.

Son orgasme explosa soudainement et la bouche d'Harry fut pleine de sperme qu'il avala tant bien que mal à cause de la queue de Draco qui continuait de pousser en lui en se déversant. Lorsqu'Harry eut avalé les cinq longs jets du plaisir de son maître, ce dernier l'éloigna doucement de sa verge à demi-ramollie.

Draco caressa les cheveux noirs d'Harry, souriant quand le brun ferma les yeux de contentement sous la douceur du mouvement.

\- C'est bien Harry, dit-il avec un hochement de tête approbateur. Tu peux partir. Je te rappellerai dans la journée et quand ce sera le cas, je veux que tu sois prêt pour moi.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Harry eut un petit sourire – un peu espiègle, tout à fait mignon – sans bouger. Draco le félicita intérieurement en se détournant de son soumis pour reprendre le dossier qu'il avait délaissé un peu plus tôt.

\- Monsieur, puis-je me relever ?

\- Non, tu marcheras à quatre pattes jusqu'à la porte, ensuite tu pourras te relever.

\- Merci, monsieur.

Tout en faisant semblant de lire le dossier, Draco observa Harry traverser le bureau à quatre pattes, ses fesses camouflées derrières sa robe se trémoussaient tellement que Draco n'avait qu'une envie : lui ordonner de se déshabiller sur le champ et s'enfoncer dans ses chairs brulantes. Mais il se retint pour rappeler à Harry qu'il pouvait faire appel à lui à n'importe quel moment de la journée parce qu'il lui appartenait et qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

La porte se referma sur Harry, qui s'était relevé, et Draco soupira en fermant les yeux. Salazar ! La journée allait être longue.

.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

.

Dix sept heures. Draco jeta le dossier qu'il lisait sur son bureau puis se frotta les yeux de fatigue. Il n'était pas sorti de son bureau depuis l'instant où il y était arrivé, le matin même. La seule pause qu'il s'était accordé à prendre avait été la petite gâterie qu'Harry lui avait faite à dix heures. Il ne s'était pas arrêté pour déjeuner et un elfe de maison lui avait été envoyé par son amant pour qu'il se restaure un minimum.

Et maintenant, il était dix-sept heures, Harry finissait son travail à dix-huit et il n'avait pas eu le plaisir de gouter à son corps soumis. Il était grand temps d'y remédier. Attrapant sa baguette, il invoqua un patronus et lui ordonna d'aller chercher Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Draco lança un tonitruant « entrez ».

Son assistant apparu sur le pas de la porte, la tête basse, le corps tremblant d'anticipation. Draco lui fit signe de rentrer et Harry le fit en refermant la porte derrière lui. D'un mouvement discret de sa baguette, l'ex-Serpentard verrouilla le battant d'un puissant sort, sans apposer de sortilège d'insonorisation, se plaisant à penser que tous ceux derrières la porte entendront les cris de plaisir de son soumis.

\- Enlève ta robe.

Harry se posta au centre de la pièce et avec une lenteur extrême fit glisser la robe noire sur ses épaules, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule sur le sol dans un bruit de tissu. Draco ouvrit sa braguette et prit dans son poing sa verge molle. Il la caressa lentement en regardant son amant qui, soumit à son regard, frissonna d'excitation.

\- Viens ici.

Harry s'avança à petit pas, ne sachant visiblement pas s'il devait une nouvelle fois traverser le bureau à quatre pattes ou s'il avait le droit de le faire debout. Quand Draco ne lui fit aucune remarque, Harry le rejoignit plus rapidement. Il s'arrêta devant lui, les mains derrière le dos.

\- Tourne-toi.

Comme demandé, Harry se retourna, lui présentant son postérieur caché derrière le tissu de son pantalon. Draco sourit. Salazar qu'il adorait ce pantalon parce que là – habituellement dissimulé sous sa robe longue – il y avait une fermeture éclaire. Doucement, Draco l'ouvrit, révélant une paire de fesse blanche qu'il ne voulait que croquer jusqu'à ce que la marque de ses dents s'imprime sur cette peau pâle. Il voulait le marquer comme sien – faire en sorte que quiconque pose les yeux sur lui puisse savoir qu'il était déjà pris et qu'il lui appartenait.

Tout en glissant un doigt dans la raie du brun, Draco se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être lui faire faire un tatouage. Il savait que Maître Jeremy en avait fait faire à son esclave, même si personne ne l'avait jamais vu. _Lilas_ et _Puppy_ n'avaient pas de tatouage mais Maître Jeremy les avait marqués à sa façon. Lorsque Jeremy les appelait, les deux soumis devaient insérer dans leur anus un petit vif d'or marqué des initiales de Jeremy. Peut-être que ce serait un choix intéressant pour Harry, bien qu'il préférait le tatouage. Cependant, Harry n'en voudrait peut-être pas au vu de son passé avec Voldemort et sa marque des Ténèbres.

Son doigt descendit jusqu'à l'entrée de son corps, c'était lubrifié. Il claqua la fesse gauche d'approbation.

\- Tu t'es préparé.

\- Comme vous me l'avez ordonné, monsieur.

\- Bon garçon.

Draco enfonça son index dans l'anus de son soumis et le félicita d'une nouvelle claque quand son corps s'ouvrit facilement. Harry avait dû bien se préparer. Souvent, il devait préparer Potter de longues heures pour que son corps accepte l'entrée de sa grosse queue. Il ne voulait pas blesser son amant lors d'une pénétration. Autant il pouvait fouetter Harry jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à ce que son soumis crie grâce, autant il ne cherchait pas à le déchirer de l'intérieur. Il appréciait particulièrement quand Harry se préparait lui-même, ça lui évitait de perdre du temps.

Il retira son index et enfonça deux de ses doigts avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Comme dans du beurre, souffla-t-il en faisant un brusque mouvement de va-et-vient.

Harry gémit, baissa la tête et se pencha en avant, cherchant à enfoncer plus loin les doigts qui poussaient en lui. En réalité, Draco savait qu'il voulait désespérément une autre chose à l'intérieur de lui : plus grosse, plus dure, plus chaud que ses doigts. Sans faire attention au gémissement de désespoir de son amant, Draco retira ses doigts du canal chaud et saisit ses hanches violemment pour le pousser contre le bureau.

Le sexe toujours sortit de son pantalon, Draco se releva, se colla contre le dos d'Harry et tira la tête brune en arrière pour pouvoir lui susurrer à l'oreille :

\- Qu'as-tu fait, _pet_ , pour que ton petit trou soit aussi détendu ? Raconte-moi tout dans les détails.

\- J'ai… souffla Harry difficilement. J'ai métamorphosé une plume en…

\- En ?

Draco plaqua son sexe contre la raie de son assistant et bougea doucement entre les globes de chairs, se masturbant au rythme des paroles de son amant.

\- En gode et je l'ai enfoncé en moi.

\- Où ça ?

\- Dans les toilettes. J'y suis allé toutes les heures.

\- Et entre temps ?

\- J'avais… Oh, Maître… souffla Harry en fermant les yeux, la tête toujours renversée en arrière par le poing de l'avocamage.

\- Entre temps ?

Il y avait un avertissement dans sa voix qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour le soumis qui essaya de se concentrer un maximum sur les questions de son maître. C'était bon et ça promettait une super baise mais il ne devait pas décevoir son maître.

\- J'ai demandé à Surry d'aller me chercher le plug que vous m'avez offert pour mon anniversaire, monsieur. Je l'ai porté toute la journée avec un sort de lubrifiant perpétuel pour que vous puissiez vous enfoncer directement si vous le vouliez.

\- C'est exactement ce que je vais faire, grogna Draco en tirant son oreille violemment à l'aide de ses dents. Ne jouis pas tant que je ne te l'ai pas ordonné.

Sans attendre, Draco attrapa la base de son sexe et l'enfonça entre les chairs chaudes de son soumis qui cria sous l'intrusion violente. Sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, Draco commença de petits mouvements, appréciant l'impression d'être totalement aspiré par Harry. Puis soudainement, il s'arrêta sans faire attention aux bruits de frustration d'Harry qui voulait désespérément se faire baiser par son maitre.

\- Rappelle-moi ton mot de sécurité, _pet_.

\- Voldemort.

\- Parfait.

Et il reprit sa besogne, ses petits coups de reins se transformant en véritable coups de boutoir. Harry qui gémissait au début se retrouva rapidement à crier son plaisir d'être utiliser ainsi, tel une poupée vivante. Draco crispa ses doigts au niveau des hanches de son soumis tellement fort qu'il savait qu'Harry aurait des bleus le lendemain matin. Et l'idée de le marquer était tellement jouissif, qu'il resserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'Harry grimace d'inconfort.

\- Penche-toi en avant, _pet_ , jusqu'à ce que tu sois allongé sur le bureau et accroche toi aux rebords.

Dans cette position, le sexe d'Harry était comprimé contre le bois du meuble. Draco savait que ce n'avait rien de confort, loin de là. Peut-être cela lui faisait mal mais Harry, en bon soumis, ne dit rien, se contentant de détendre ses muscles internes pour accueillir plus profondément l'excitation de son maître.

\- Monsieur… Monsieur, c'est tellement bon. Han ! Vous me faîtes tellement de bien.

\- Bon garçon. Tu sais à quel point j'aime entendre comment tu te sens. Continue.

\- Je vous sens si, oh Merlin ! gémit-il en appuyant son front contre le bureau. Je vous sens tellement bien. Vous me remplissez, maître. Vous êtes tellement bon.

Draco eut un petit rire amusé en mettant plus d'ardeur dans ses mouvements. Plus profond, il sortait presque entièrement son sexe pour l'enfoncer brutalement, jusqu'à ce que son pubis frappe les fesses du brun.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, _boy_.

Il était toujours en train de marteler Harry quand une boule argentée se faufila dans son bureau et qu'une voix féminine s'éleva dans la pièce.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Blaise Zabini demande à vous voir.

Draco grogna, s'enfonça profondément touchant la prostate d'Harry qui cria de surprise et attrapa sa baguette sans bouger de l'intérieur de son amant. Son soumis ne dit rien, se contentant d'attendre patiemment que Draco reprenne ses mouvements.

\- Faîtes attendre Zabini dans la salle d'attente, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit-il d'une voix parfaitement maitrisée.

Personne n'aurait pu savoir qu'il couchait avec son assistant si ce n'est les cris de plaisir qu'Harry laissait s'échapper. Draco avait une parfaite maitrise sur son corps. Son souffle était à peine plus rapide qu'au repos.

Sa baguette touchait à peine la surface du bureau que Draco sortit complètement d'Harry et se renfonça violemment pour finalement le besogner sans un temps d'arrêt. Son soumis recommença à crier, plus fortement qu'avant puisqu'il prenait un plaisir à toucher sa prostate à chaque coup de butoir.

\- Tu veux exciter Blaise ou quoi ? demanda Draco accélérant encore plus la cadence alors qu'Harry ne pensait pas ça possible.

\- No-non han ! Maître, non je… Salazar, je ne veux pas ex-exciter Blais-ooh oui !

\- Pourtant il est dans la pièce d'à côté. Il entend tout, je n'ai pas posé de sort de silence et vu comment tu cris comme une pute, le pauvre gars doit se sentir bien à l'étroit dans ses pantalons.

La perceptive d'exciter Blaise sembla exciter grandement Harry qui hurla son plaisir, ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites. Draco frappa une de ses fesses avec force, le faisant sursauter, avant de reprendre avec fermeté ses hanches pour les serrés violemment.

\- Ne jouis pas Harry. Ne me déçois pas.

\- Ja-jamais, Maître. Hmmm oooh !

Draco sentait monter en lui le plaisir et il savait que l'orgasme n'était pas loin. Ses coups de butoirs perdirent en amplitude et il effectua de courts et rapides va-et-vient, frictionnant sa verge contre les chairs malmenées de son soumis qui gémissait désespérément, gisant lamentablement sur le bureau, le corps toujours tendu d'excitation.

\- Je vais venir, _pet_. Je vais te marquer de l'intérieur, prépare-toi. Ne jouis pas, répéta-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Il le connaissait bien maintenant. Harry pouvait jouir en sentant son sperme envahir ses entrailles. Parfois, le simple fait de sentir sa semence le marquer de l'intérieur déclenchait son orgasme. Mais aujourd'hui Draco avait autre chose de prévu pour son soumis.

Après deux autres mouvements du bassin, l'avocamage se laissa aller au plaisir et éjacula au plus profondément de son assistant. Il ne bougea pas pendant un long moment, écoutant avec bonheur la respiration difficile de son amant sous lui.

Sans se dégager du corps d'Harry, Draco passa une main curieuse entre l'entrejambe d'Harry et le bureau. Il fut heureux de constaté que le sexe du brun était toujours dur dans son jockstrap.

\- Bon garçon, le félicita-t-il en agrémentant sa louange d'une caresse sur les fesses. Tu as mérité une récompense.

La tête tournée vers lui, Harry se contenta d'attendre ladite récompense, une lueur joyeuse brillant dans ses yeux verts assombris par le plaisir.

Draco s'éloigna, regardant avec fascination son sperme s'échapper du cul du soumis. Son anus ravagé palpita un instant, n'arrivant pas à se refermer totalement et Draco voulu y plonger la langue pour gouter sa propre semence mais il se contenta de s'installer sur son fauteuil et de tendre le pied.

Harry se redressa, se moquant du liquide visqueux qui s'échappait encore de son corps et regarda son maître avec des yeux brillants de convoitise. Il se lécha les lèvres, sa queue palpitant dans son jockstrap et il ne voulait qu'une chose : la jouissance. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir jouis depuis des lustres et pourtant… pourtant son dernier orgasme remontait au matin même.

\- Tu vas pouvoir jouir, dit Draco en rangeant son sexe dans son pantalon de costume. Mais tu le feras en te frottant contre mon pied.

\- Maître, gémit Harry avec une pointe de vénération dans la voix.

\- Vas-y, _pet_ , montre-moi que tu as envie de jouir.

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux et s'avança doucement vers le pied de Draco. Il déglutit une fois puis se pencha et embrassa avec dévotion la chaussure vernie avant de se positionner au-dessus d'elle. Il baissa son bassin jusqu'à ce que son sexe touche le cuir puis il bougea, le frottant avec application.

\- Regarde-moi. Montre-moi le plaisir que tu prends grâce à moi.

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, ouvrit des yeux embrumés de plaisir et gémit, les lèvres entrouvertes luisant de salive. Il était la personnification de la luxure et Draco avait presque envie de le cacher dans une chambre pour le garder uniquement pour lui. Pourtant, l'héritier des Malfoy savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'y résoudre : il aimait les regards de convoitises des autres Maîtres qui glissaient sur lui quand ils allaient au club de Maître Jeremy.

\- C'est bon ? demanda-t-il, concerné.

\- Tellement, tellement bon, Maître.

\- Parfait. Continue, _pet_.

Et Harry continua. Il se frotta encore et encore, comme une chienne en chaleur. Et c'était un peu ce qu'il était, parce qu'il aimait être le chien de son maître. Il aimait être à ses pieds, s'appuyer contre ses jambes, ressentir ses caresses quand il était un _bon garçon_.

\- Accélère, Harry. Je sais que tu aimes jouir avec quelque chose dans le cul mais je pense être déjà assez conciliant pour t'accorder le droit de jouir en te frottant contre moi alors que j'aurai pu simplement te dire d'aller te finir avec ton gode.

\- Ou-oui, maître. Vous êtes tr-trop bon, han !

\- Tu viens ?

Les mouvements d'Harry devenaient de plus en plus erratique et frénétique, signe qu'il allait bientôt éjaculer. Ses beaux yeux verts roulèrent dans ses orbites et sa respiration se fit lourde alors que son ventre se contractait sous sa chemise blanche.

\- Jouis, pet. Jouis maintenant.

Il n'en fut pas plus pour que le soumis se crispe des pieds à la tête et qu'il laisse échapper un cri de jouissance qui dû s'entendre dans tout Londres. Draco hocha la tête d'approbation quand Harry se recula de son pied, le corps tremblant toujours de l'orgasme qui le traversait encore.

Draco le laissa retomber sur terre, l'observant en silence alors que la tension dans ses épaules s'évanouissait petit à petit et que son visage devenait pâle. Ca avait été une bonne journée et il était fier de son soumis. Il se pencha en avant et tendit la main pour toucher sa joue imberbe.

\- Tu as été un très bon garçon, Harry.

\- Merci, Maître.

Il inclina un peu la tête vers sa main, profitant de la caresse. Draco sourit intérieurement. Pas de doute, si Harry avait été un chat, il aurait ronronné de bien être. L'aristocrate fit glisser ses doigts le long de son cou et en glissa deux dans le collier de cuir. Il tira dessus pour qu'Harry se redresse et vienne s'appuyer contre ses cuisses.

Il attrapa la mâchoire de son soumis, plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux vert qui l'observaient attentivement et approcha sa bouche à quelques centimètres de celle de son vis-à-vis.

\- Veux-tu que je t'embrasse ?

\- Oui, souffla Harry avec envie. Mais le maître fait ce qu'il désir.

\- Bonne réponse.

Tendrement, Draco combla les centimètres qui le séparaient des lèvres rouges de son soumis et, sans perdre de temps, glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Il pilla ce cocon de longues secondes et sa langue alla danser sensuellement avec son homologue. Quand il le relâcha, Harry faillit s'écrouler tant l'intensité du baiser l'avait retourné.

\- Merci Maître.

\- Tu peux partir maintenant.

Harry acquiesça et se releva difficilement sur ses jambes tremblotantes. Draco regarda son pantalon toujours ouvert à l'arrière, révélant ses fesses au rythme de ses pas lent. Quand il se pencha pour ramasser sa robe, Draco se lécha les lèvres d'envie. Il était tellement beau, tellement soumis, tellement… parfait.

Sans doute n'avait-il aucune putain d'idée d'à quel point il détenait du pouvoir sur Draco – sur celui qui se targuait de ne dépendre de personne. Mais contrairement à ce que tous pouvaient penser, les soumis avaient beaucoup de pouvoir sur leur Dom. Ils devaient faire une grande partie du travail et offrir à leur soumis les sensations qu'ils recherchaient, sinon ils n'avaient aucun remord à les chasser de leur vie dans la honte pour trouver un autre Maître qui pourrait répondre à leur besoin.

\- Harry, appela-t-il quand le brun posa sa main sur la poignée, détruisant en même temps les sortilèges de verrouillages. Ce soir, je rentrerai plus tard qu'habituellement. Je veux que tu m'attendes dans la chambre, à quatre pattes, totalement nu. Tu mettras le gode rouge pendant toute la soirée pour que ton cul s'habitue et que je puisse juste te baiser sans avoir à jouer avant. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Parfait. A ce soir.

Harry ouvrit la porte et se retourna une nouvelle fois.

\- Je vous aime, maître.

\- Je sais, sourit Draco.

Harry lui sourit à son tour et ferma la porte derrière lui. Dans le bureau, Draco put l'entendre parler avec Blaise – il entendit son ami lui lancer un commentaire grivois et rire, surement de l'embarras de son soumis. Ce soir, après l'avoir baisé, Draco enlèverait le collier pour que Harry le soumis laisse sa place à Harry Potter. Ce soir, il lui susurrait à quel point il l'aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme – lui cet homme qui le comblait depuis des années maintenant et qui était devenu son foyer. Lui qui était son amour, son amant, son soumis et son assistant. Lui, qui était devenu sa vie. Lui qui était devenu son tout.

.

* * *

.

Et me revoilà avec un nouvel OS ! Je ne pensais pas vous en sortir un aujourd'hui mais j'ai écris ces quatorze pages en seulement sept heures. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je suis repartie pour un PWP Domination.

Je ne sais pas si d'autres OS verront le jour.

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur mes autres fics, vous êtes vraiment trop gentil** ! Et à ceux qui trouvent que mes écrits sont vulgaires et n'ont aucune utilité, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous avez cliqué sur mes histoires parce que c'est écrit en gros que c'est du PORNO ET des PWP !

J'essaierai de répondre aux reviews mais je ne garantis rien… Désolée…

A bientôt peut-être les petits loups ! : )

PS : **Désolée pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe… (Edit du 26/12 : normalement, en le relisant, il ne devrait plus y en avoir... Si il y en a encore, veuillez m'excuser...)  
**


End file.
